disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigantic
|producer = Dorothy McKim |music = Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez |editor = Jeff Draheim Tim Mertens |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |language = English}}Gigantic was a planned computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Nathan Greno (Tangled) and Meg LeFauve (Inside Out, Captain Marvel) were set to direct it, and it was initially scheduled to be the 59th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon, following the release of Frozen II in November 2019. On October 10, 2017, Disney announced that the project has been cancelled and will be replaced with a currently untitled project.The Hollywood Reporter: Gigantic cancelled Plot Set in Spain during the Age of Exploration, the film followed Jack as he discovers a world of giants hidden within clouds. Jack befriends the female giant Inma, who's "11 years old, 60 feet tall, fiery, feisty and a lot to control" and treats him like a living doll, Greno said. Meanwhile, the antagonists, Storm Giants, stand at 120 feet. Development The film was officially announced on August 14, 2015, by John Lasseter, at the D23 Expo. The film is set to be a musical, with songs written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, who previously wrote the music for the Academy Award-winning film, Frozen, in 2013. The pair won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Let It Go". Dorothy McKim, who produced the acclaimed short Get a Horse!, was announced as the producer of the film. After the official announcement of Gigantic, Raymond S. Persi confirmed on social media that he would be story boarding for the film."Disney Giants To Be Gigantic". Big Cartoon Blog, August 16, 2014 On October 3, 2016, writer Meg LeFauve was announced to join the film as a co-director alongside Greno. On April 25, 2017, Disney announced that the release date had been pushed up to November 25, 2020, from its previous release date of November 21, 2018. Trivia *Gigantic was pushed back to 2018 in 2015 and was originally set to be entitled Giants. *Among Duke Weaselton's bootleg discs in Zootopia is one for an animal version called Giraffic, with Jack, played by a squirrel, climbing a giraffe neck instead of a beanstalk. *''Gigantic'' was originally scheduled to be released on March 9, 2018. However, on June 30, 2016, Walt Disney Animation Studios announced that Ralph Breaks the Internet would be released on that date, and Gigantic would launch instead on November 21, 2018. The film would be delayed again for a 2020 release, after Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 took the previous November 21, 2018 release, until eventually being pulled from Disney's film slate. Gallery CMZ64iZUsAAdQpT.jpg Gigantic d23 logo.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Official Gigantic Logo Gigantic d23 concept1.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 1 Gigantic d23 concept2.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 2 Gigantic d23 concept3.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 3 Gigantic d23 concept4.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 4 Gigantic d23 concept5.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 5 D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 7.jpg|D23 Expo 2015: Gigantic Concept Art 7 images jacj.jpg Gigantic d23 concept6.jpg Inma playing with Jack.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 4.35.20 PM.png Gigantic - Goose.jpg|'Gigantic:' Golden Goose Character Concept Art by Paul Briggs Zootopia-Easter-Egg-Weaselton-.jpg|''Gigantic'' as it appears in Zootopia Timeline 17-19 Walt Disney Studios.jpg References External links * * * de:Gigantic Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:3-D films Category:Films based on books Category:Cancelled projects